Rurick
| Caption = Rurick | Kana = ルーリック | Romaji = Rūrikku | Age = 21(Arc One) 22(Arc Two) 23(Arc Three) | Gender=Male | Hair=Bald | Eye=Blue | Birthplace= Leitmeritz, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Occupation= General | Position =General (Leitmeritz Army, Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights) | Weapon= Bow | Territory= Leitmeritz | Army=Leitmeritz Army Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu=Kazuyuki Okitsu | Engdub= Ricco FajardoFunimation English Dub Announcement }} Rurick (Ryurik in the official English DubOfficial English dub) is one of Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria's proficient general of Leitmeritz. Like Limlisha and other Leitmeritz soldiers, Rurick was initially skeptical about Tigrevurmud Vorn being Elen's Prisoner of War, and tried to humiliate Tigre by giving him a poor quality bow. After witnessing Tigre's amazing archery even with the poor bow, Tigre gained respect from Rurick and other Leitmeritz soldiers. Rurick was sentenced for execution under Elen's orders for his actions of providing a poor quality bow to Tigre, but was spared due to Tigre asking her to show Rurick mercy. With that done, Rurick was asked "to give up the next most important thing after his life", for which he shaved his hair to show his gratitude for the Tigre's mercy. Since then, Rurick is one of Tigre's trusted and loyal comrade and friend. Character Information Appearance Rurick possessed the height and build of an average person. While he was skeptic about Tigre, Rurick formerly had a long black hair which was no longer than his collar. It was after Tigre asked Elen to show Rurick mercy that prompted Rurick to shave his hair. He also has a signature right ear ring. In most battles, Rurick usually wears his signature blue heavy armor. Personality As a professional general and former champion archer of the Leitmeritz Army, Rurick's loyalty for Ellen is unparalleled to anyone. His bravery and tenacity in the battlefield has also proved him as one of the powerhouse warriors among Elen's ranks. However, it was also because of this loyalty however, Rurick would also can be ignorant as he refused to acknowledge other people outside Zhcted bested his skill and charms. Despite his former arrogance towards Tigre, Rurick at least has his honor to redeem himself. For instance, he shaved his hair completely as his gratitude to Tigre for his forgiveness and mercy, which saved him from being thrown into gallows by Elen because of his petty jealousy towards him earlier. He is also said to be a hot-tempered man who easily agitated whenever things he finds annoying. Chronology Tigre's Days as a "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz During Tigre's days as Leitmeritz's prisoner, Rurick was one of many Leitmeritz soldiers who became skeptical towards Tigre, especially when a rumor about Tigre being Elen's "first love" has reached to his ears. As his "courtesy", Rurick gave Tigre a poor bow and smirked when Tigre missed all the targets. However, Rurick and others were surprised when Tigre to the assassin(whose assassination was foiled thanks to Elen's Arifar)'s foot in an amazing height, even with his poor bow. Due to this incident, Rurick and the others were supposed to be executed. Thanks to Tigre's mercy, the execution was cancelled. To repay Tigre's kindness, Rurick shaved his hair bald and requested to become Tigre's subordinate, much to Tigre's embarrassment. As days went by, Rurick caught Bertrand for intruding into Leitmeritz and reported their capture to Tigre. When Tigre was about to leave Leitmeritz for Alsace, Rurick and Leitmeritz soldiers implored Tigre to stay in the city despite Tigre's insisting to help his home territory. Involvement in Tigre's War for Alsace Rurick was among of many Leitmeritz soldiers who marched towards Alsace with Elen's 1000 soldiers. While rescuing Alsace, Rurick was among Leitmeritz soldiers to find and repel Zion and Thenardier Army from Alsace. Despite killing 300 Thenardier Army's soldiers, neither Zion nor other surviving soldiers were found. House of Augre: Tigre's First Ally Together with Tigre and Lim, Rurick participated Tigre's quest to find Hughes Augre], Mashas's old friend and Tigre's old acquaintance, as Tigre's new ally. In exchange for Tigre's new army, Rurick followed both Tigre and Lim to slay the bandits near Territoire under the Hughes's request. Through Tigre's tactics by using pigeons to disoriented the bandits, the subjugation was a success when the leader was killed and most of the bandits were quickly surrendered. As the result, House Augre was officially became Tigre's another ally after Hughes finally agreed to join Tigre's cause. Role in Muozinel Invasion Prior Elen's departure for Sasha, Rurick stayed behind with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. When Tigre asked for a reason, Rurick simply replied that his bald head was unable to withstand Brune's frigid winter and he also pledged his loyalty to the Silver Meteor Army's second commander. Days later, Rurick was among the many Sliver Meteor Army generals who learned about Roland's cruel death and the Muozinel Army's invasion towards Brune. Rurick joined Tigre and led the Silver Meteor Army to repel the massive Muozinel Army. During the meeting with Tigre and Gerard, Rurick was displeased over Gerard's sarcasm tone to Tigre, deeming it as a sign of disrespect. Under Tigre's advice however, Rurick was momentarily befriended with his Brune fellow soldier. While actively participating in a war against Muozinel Army in Agnes, Rurick also contributed as the Second in Command of the army under Tigre's lead, from rescuing the slaves from Muozinel Army to their battles in Ormea Plains. With the combination of Mila's tactics and 8,000 reinforcement from Brune, the Silver Meteor Army narrowly prevailed over the Muozinel Army and became the heroic army. Final Battle with Thenardier After the battle in Agnes, Rurick also participated Tigre's final campaign against Thenardier while proving Regin's regal bloodline as Faron's child. During the battle, Rurick lead several troops on the battlefield and on the second encounter he lead the Silver Meteor Army to boost morale by shouting Tigre's new title, Silvrash (Star Shooter) and reducing Thenardier's morale slightly after Tigre takes down several enemy commanders. After a victorious battle Vincennes Plains, Rurick also joined Tigre's quest for Saint-Groel to find some proof concerning Regin's regal heritage. Upon their arrival however, Thenardier and his 20 men had already arrived at the Holy Grotto's gate and were waiting for them. Under Elen's command, Rurick was tasked to secure the princess and Tigre's escape. Rurick also briefly fought against Steid in a sword fight and even he was overpowered by Steid's strength, he was immediately rescued by Tigre's arrow shot . When Steid asked his enemy to step aside, Rurick refused as he claimed by doing so would be a disgrace as a knight. Prior Saint-Groel's collapse, Rurick was told to take Regin away from the cavern. As the result, Rurick was among the few who survived the Saint-Groel's collapse. Like everyone, Rurick was among the many worried about Tigre's melancholy about Bertrand's death. Rurick also participated in Tigre's final confrontation with Thenardier in Mereville Fields where Tigre slew Thenardier in a duel. Ten days after the battle, Rurick and the other Silver Meteor Army's generals and supporters were lauded as heroes by Nice residents and participated in the banquet. King Victor's Request Six months had passed since the Silver Meteor Army's dissolution, Rurick returned to Zhcted and maintained his service to Elen's side. However due to King Victor's request that Tigre must be going to Asvarre as Zhcted emissary, Rurick was not able to tag along and of course he couldn't defy the order from his majesty. Like everyone who knew Tigre, Rurick was saddened over Tigre's disappearance. Tearful Reunion with Tigre(Urs) In Leitmeritz Army Camp, Rurick voiced his discontent and asked Elen regarding her true feelings as he still considered Urs as the lost Tigre. but Elen urged him to calm down with a quiet tone. When he was told by Elen about her hunch that Urz was Tigre, Rurick asked Elen why she eventually gave up even she knew Urz as Tigre, which Elen reply about the evidence about her claims were lax. Rurick and Elen then argued about retaking Tigre from Liza but the more Rurick suggested for possible solutions, the deeper Elen's dilemma steepen as she tried to avoid possible consequences of her conflict against Liza, yet she refused to give in to retake Tigre. Just as Rurick continued to argue further, Elen told Rurick that if they took a mistaken person back to Brune, it would creating a fatal misunderstanding between Brune and Zhcted that even tearing the fresh alliance between two kingdoms apart, much to Rurick's deep silence. After Elen finally calmed down, she continued the war council with Liza put the matter regarding Tigre aside. Despite his suspicions about Elen's true feelings about Tigre's amnesia, Rurick could only just salute to Elen before he was dismissed. Role in Moonlight Knights in Brune Months after the events of Tigre's amnesia, Rurick was waiting for Tigre's and his friends's (except other Vanadises) return from Silesia. Like Tigre and the Moonlight Knights, Rurick visited Alsace and participated a one-day feast to celebrate Tigre's homecoming.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2 Prior the Moonlight Knights's first battle, Rurick was positioned in the army's Left Wing. During the interlude, Rurick called out Elen to picked up Valentina from another location in Southern Brune. Rurick also participated two more rounds against Sachstein Army until the death of Hans, leading to the Moonlight Army's first victory.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3-4 Prior to Celpet's led uprising in assassinating Regin and Tigre in Nice Royal Palace, Rurick also participates the Moonlight Knights's successful effort in quelling the insurgents and rescuing Regin Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 3. Powers and Abilities Expert Archer: Before Tigre entered Leitmeritz, Rurick used to be Leitmeritz's sharpshooter with an impressive archery skills with 200 meters. Expert Swordsmanship: Aside from archery, Rurick is also capable in close combat and sword fights. Trivia *Prior Tigre's amnesia as Urs, Rurick was the first and only person who instantly recognize Tigre without hesitation. *In his anime alternative name in an English Dub counterpart, he is known as Ryurik. *In anime version, Rurick is actively appeared in most scenes, such as Elen's battle in Dinant Plains, shooting an arrow to a knight to protect Alsace and Tigre's battle against Zion in Molsheim Plains. Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Zhcted Category:Leitmeritz Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Moonlight Knights